Mi capricho, y mi hermana
by SSAXS
Summary: Dos hermanos celosos, dos adolescentes hermanas con las hormonas activas, que pasara si estos fijan en la hermana del otro. ¿Se aceptaran como cuñados? Muchos problemas de por medio complicaran todo. Review plis no sean duros. (Cambie de summary, el anterior me parecía poco apetecible) SxS NxH
1. Capítulo 1: por mi cumpleaños

**Capitulo 1: Por mi cumpleaños.**

.

 **Titulo:** Mi capricho, y mi hermana.

 **Sumary:** que va a pasar con Sasuke ,el chico mas ardiente y mujeriego, cuando Sakura la mejor amiga de su hermana se mude a su casa y se convierta en su capricho imposible. Es posible que logre que ella deje de odiarlo y se meta en sus sabanas de una vez? Y si el se enamora antes de que se de cuenta? O solo sera un capricho imposible del mujeriego Uchiha? Que va a pasar cuando se entere con quien anda su hermanita XD? Sera que anda con su bff y este sea otro mujeriego de primera? MUCHAS PREGUNTASSS XD, SASUSAKU NARUHINA.

 **Nota:** los personajes de Naruto **NO me pertenesen,** por que si fuera asi quien sabe dios que estaria haciendo ahora con los personajes XD.

 **Parejas:** sasusaku y naruhina. ( capas aparescan otras parejas mas adelante pero estas son las principales XDaunq capaz aiga mas sasusaku n.n).

.

.

.

.

Yo soy Sakura Haruno y tengo 16 pero falta un día para tener 17;debo admitir que va a ser duro no estar con mis padres, por que murieron hace un mes por un accidente de auto.

Igual estube viviendo en un hotel todo este tiempo, ya que no me queda nadie exepto por Hinata y Naruto,una amiga que quiero mucho como una hermana pero no sabe que vivo en un hotel, le mentí le dije que me estube quedando con una tía.

Al igual que Naruto es como un hermano, ya q lo conozco desde siempre su mama era gran amiga de la mia pero sus padres tambien murieron en un insendio en el cual se qemo su casa y el logro ser salvado de milagro. Actualmente su tutor es su tio Jiraiya, aunq el vive en los Estados Unidos por cuestiones lavorales y le manda dinero cada mes a Naruto – q vive solo-.

Ninguno sabe tampoco sabe que tengo trabajo de medio tiempo para poder pagar el hotel, si les dijiera sabia que me ofreceria su casa, pero Hinata se que tiene 2 hermanos y la mamá; yo estorbaria. Y Naruto vive en un departamento con el dinero de su tio y no me gustaria causarle mas gastos ademas q el esta acostumbrado a vivir solo.

.

.

.

.

Hoy es mi cumpleños y estoy trabajando en MCdonals cuando deberia de estar con mi amiga pero le dije que no podia salir con ella hoy despues del colegio, oviamente me insistio hasta el cansancio.

-Sakura...- escuche una vos realmente conocida.

-HINATA!-practicamente grite, estaba realmente en shock,por que justamente ella tuvo que ir al MCdonals en el que trabajo.

-¿q...que haces aquí... y de cajera?- dijo igual de sockeada que yo.

-yo...yo lo siento.- le dije y salieron pequeñas lagrimas de mis jades.

De repente salí corriendo – lo se algo ridiculo pero asi reaccione- ,pero Hinata me atrapo y no tuve mas opcion que ir con ella a un café y explicarle todo.

-Por que no me lo dijiste antes, no estarias pasando por esto-dijo entre lagrimas-te quedaras en mi casa, y no acepto un no,por que esta es la paga por mentirme.

-Hinata no puedo es mucho de tu parte solo...-me interrumpio y me limpio las lagrimas que caigan por mi cara, me tomo de la mano y me llevo hasta su casa en taxi no me dejo decir una palabra en el camino.

-Mamá!-grito Hinata al entrar a dentro- tenemos que hablar de algo importante- dijo cuando vio a su mamá.

.

.

Le explico todo y Mikoto-san me dijo que me quedaria en su casa, me hicieon llorar pero tambien sentirme feliz de nuevo (T . T)

-GRASIAS DE TODO CORAZON-le dije emocionada.

-tkm Sakura- me dijo Hinata mientras me daba un fuerte abrazo de oso.

-Vamos Sakura-chan te mostraré tu nueva habitacion.-dijo Mikoto-san

Fuimos a mi habitacion y me di cuenta que estaba a 2 puertas de la habitacion de Hinata y supongo que estaba al lado de la habitacion de su hermano mellizo Sasuke el mujeriego de siempre, lo conozco pero no me habla mucho por que la primera vez que lo ví quizo coquetearme pero le deje en claro que no me agradaba gente como él y desde ese día no me habla.

-Hinata te agradezco mucho pero estoy muy cansada ¿puede ser que valla a dormir?-pregunte con tono amable.

-No tienes que preguntar, mañana te despierto para ir al colegio, y no es nada para eso somos amigas- me dijo poniendo su mano en mi hombro.- buenas noches- dijo y se fue

Me acoste y dormi al instante. No habia sacado nada de mi ropa y cosas por que simplemente estaban en el HOTEL. Paso aproximadamente unas 5 horas ya era de madrugada,cuando sentí que alguien abrio la puerta .

-Hi...nata?-susurre media dormida

Ví la sombra de un hombre y me pare de inmediato.

-Sasu..ke?-me dije a mi misma cuando le vi la cara con claridad, me acerque y el de pronto me tomo de la cintura y me llevo a la cama. Fue tan rapido y el muy fuerte, tenia aliento a achol

-sueltame bstardo idiota.

-se que me estabas esperando...Karin, como la arrastrada de siempre acosandome-dijo pasando su lengua por mi oído y metiendo su mano en mi falda.- hmp -dijo analisandome de arriba abajo.

-Idiota no soy karin soy sakura- le dije con asco- no to...

El beso mis labios salvajemente sin dejarme otra opcion su lengua se enredo con la mía me estampo en la pared con su cuerpo;estabamos tan pegados uno con el otro pero yo intentaba safar de sus toqueteos pero no podia, asi que lo empuje con todas mis fuerzas que logre separarlo al menos un centimetro y le pegue tremenda cachetada.

-Tu no eres Karin -dijo con asombro- Saku...ra- dijo cuando yo lo mire con enojo- Con razon no te dejabas, ni tampoco me obligabas,ni te arrastraste como la estupida de Karin. Pero sobre todo eres mucho mejor que ella, asi que pode...-lo interrumpí.

-Idiota, no le voy a decir nada a nadie si te vas y me dejas en paz- lo mire a sus ojos azabaches-vete!

-¿Y si digo que no quiero?- me dijo desafiandome -ademas no se que haces en mi casa a estas horas y en este cuarto, basicamente es el lugar donde me acuesto con cualquiera a escondidas, por supuesto.

-Me importa una mierda lo que hagas y este es mi cuarto apartir de ahora- dije ya tirando fuego con los ojos- vete!

 **Continuara...**

 **XD que cuentan?**

 **Les gusto el capitulo?,por que ami si XD.**

 **Seguramente el prox cap sea mas largo :D**

 **Dejen review plzzz,si les intereso el cap XD**

 **GRACIASS Y BESOTES...**


	2. Chapter 2:Dia en el colegio

**Capitulo 2: Dia en el colegio**

.

.

 **Titulo:** Mi capricho, y mi hermana.

 **Sumary:** que va a pasar con Sasuke ,el chico mas ardiente y mujeriego, cuando Sakura la mejor amiga de su hermana se mude a su casa y se convierta en su capricho imposible. Es posible que logre que ella deje de odiarlo y se meta en sus sabanas de una vez? Y si el se enamora antes de que se de cuenta? O solo sera un capricho imposible del mujeriego Uchiha? Que va a pasar cuando se entere con quien anda su hermanita XD? Sera que anda con su bff y este sea otro mujeriego de primera? MUCHAS PREGUNTASSS XD, SASUSAKU NARUHINA.

 **Nota:** los personajes de Naruto **NO me pertenesen,** por que si fuera asi quien sabe dios que estaria haciendo ahora con los personajes XD.

 **Parejas:** sasusaku y naruhina. ( capas aparescan otras parejas mas adelante pero estas son las principales XDsobre todo el sasusaku).

.

.

.

 _SASUKE POV_

-Esta bien,pero no grites- le dije analizandola de arriba a abajo y tratando de poner mi mejor mirada seductora- podrias despertar a alguien...por cierto que lindo que te queda ese short y esa remera que ajusta bien tus...-me interrumpio con un leve golpe en la frente.

-Te dije que te vallas o que tiene tu cabeza que no entiendes que te larges de mi habitacion.- dijo cortante la pelirrosa.

Me acerque a ella y me puse a la altura de su oido y le susurre seductoramente ¨adios¨

Luego de todo ese expectaculo del cual lo favorecia completamente a el pelinegro para manosear y probar esos ricos labios dulces.

Tomo una ducha y se acosto relajadamente en la cama, ¨hmp,despues de todo eres exitante Sakurita...esta vez no me importa lo que digas voy a ganar y vas a terminar en mi cama cueste lo que cueste,por que mis caprichos deben ser cumplidos como buen Uchiha que soy¨ penso el azabache ya sobrio.

.

.

Me desperte con muchas ganas de molestar a Sakura, aunque la verdad es que me havia quedado con ganas de sexo. Nose como estaba de tan buen humor cuando me tendria que estar explotando la cabeza por tantas cervezas de la noche anterior. Bajo a desayunar y me encuentro con la hermoza vista del culo de Sakura,se estaba atando los cordones y se puso duro y tieso mi amiguito ya que no me resistia a esa vista y lo mejor era que estaba con falda.

Estampe mi amiguito en ella, sentia como se ponia tensa mientras se levantava.

-Que diablos estas haciendo-le dije tomandola de las caderas y presionandola mas con mi cuerpo- estoy seguro que no soy al unico que se la pones duro y tieso,no?Sa-ku-ra.

-Sueltame estupido-me dijo soltandose de mi agarre- no eres nadie para hablar **PLAYBOY** de cuarta, y yo no estoy por todos lados buscando sexo.

-No mientas- le dije con tono seductor.

-No molestes-me dijo mientras se dirigia a la cocina.

Era el momento perfecto sus padres no estaban, Itachi tampoco y solo Hinata era la unica que estaba aparte de el y Sakura, asi que iva a seducir a Sakura. Cuando me aproximaba a la cocina a busucar a la pelirosa no podia pasar otra cosa que alguien toco el timbre y tube que atender.

-Teme!- grito Naruto cuando abrio la puerta-vamos tarde al colegio apurense antes de que sea mas tarde!

-Dobe idiota hay vamos solo espera que Hinata aun no bajo y la molestia esta por ahi en la cocina-le conteste sereno- asi que si quieres pasen y esperen adentro.

-Molestia? -me pregunto confundido.

-Hmp ignorante, me refiero a Sakura - le dije con oviedad- se mudo a nuestra casa.

-Wow -me dijo dandome un pequeño golpecito con el codo- te conozco seguro estas planeando algo con Sakura-chan,pero no te lo recomiendo,ella es mi amiga y ademas no es una zorra como las que se nos tiran a los pies para que pasemos el rato.

-Lo tengo claro dobe -le dije frunciendo el ceño- pero no me importa en absoluto yo solo paso el rato con tipas buenas como S...-me interrumpio el dobe poniendo su mano en mi boca.

-No te atrevas teme!- me dijo- esta viniendo Hinata.

-Hola Na...naruto-kun -dijo timidamente- hermano ¿donde esta Sakura?

-No me preguntes a mi, no tengo la menor idea donde esta esa -le dije haciendo que Hinata frunsa el seño.

-Sasuke no la llames por "esa"- me dijo desafiante- tiene nombre y es **SAKURA** \- lo ultimo lo ultimo practimente lo grito.

-Hola Naruto,¿Que pasa Hina?- dijo la pelirosa cuando vio a la oji perla alterada- ya vamos 5 minutos tardes es mejor que vallamos al colegio.

-Hola Sakura-chan, y es verdad nos tenemos que ir, teme -dijo el esperando una respuesta.

-Vamonos -dije cortante.

Nos subimos al auto del dobe, por que como estoy castigado y no puedo usar mi auto,no habia mas opcion, llegamos en menos de 10 minutos pero igual llegamos tarde asi que no importaba ya cuanto tardaba el viaje. Entramos a la clase que nos tocaba: Sakura y yo matematicas una de las 2 clases que teniamos juntos, Naruto y Hinata les tocaba biologia.

Estaba atesorando las piernas de Sakura en media clase hasta que ella me miro enojada y me dio un papel sin que los demas se dieran cuenta cosa que fue facil por que ella se sentaba al lado mio.

El papel decia "Puedes dejar de mirar mis piernas es intimidante, fijate en otras piernas tal vez las zorras que se arrastran por ti te dejen verlas de mas cerca, bastardo idiota". Yo le devolvi un papel diciendo "No tus piernas son mejores que las de ellas y ademas es exitante ver tu cara cuando te enojas, no puedo a esperar a volver a pasar lo de ayer a la noche, o vas a decir que no te gusto?". Ella no respondio pero me dio su mejor mirada asesina, y yo le di una sonrisa de de lado.

.

.

.

HINATA POV

-Naruto-kun no podia esperar mas a que se terminara la clase- le di un casto beso en sus labios- ya cumplimos 3 dias.

-¿De que hablas? ¿3 dias de que?- me dijo en tono frio.

-De ser novios- le dije ya entristeciendome-ya olvidaste que hace 3 me quitaste mi primer beso y ya sabes lo otro.

-Hinata lo siento pero estaba borracho y tu te me confesaste, y no encontre otra forma de agradecerte los sentimientos hacia mi ya que eres la hermana de mi mejor amigo-cuando dijo eso senti como se rompio mi corazon y todo el mundo se habia caido abajo, me senti como una completa idiota- lo siento mucho enserio, no queria que lo maliterpretaras.

-Eres igual que mi hermano,sabia que no ivas a cambiar pero tenia esperanzas-salieron las lagrimas a no poder mas- los dos son unos **PLAYBOY** que se acuestan con todas las chicas de la escuela, pero no es tu culpa es mi culpa fui muy idiota al pensar que te enamorarias de mi.

Despues de decir eso sali corriendo y lo peor fue saber que el era el mejor amigo de mi hermano y lo veria todos los dias y seria muy dificil, no lo soportaria pero Sakura-chan me ayudaria a sentir mejor. Pero esta vez deberia armarme de valor y seguir para adelante.

Fui a buscar a Sakura-chan para ir a almorzar, y cuando la encuentro Sasuke la estaba comiendo con la mirada desde una mesa que estaban todos los chicos y ella esatba en una mesa sola esperandome. Sinseramente no estaba de animos para ni siquiera decirle a mi hermano que dejara de mirar a mi amiga de esa forma que apuesto a que la estaba desnudando con la mirada, un completo **idiota**.

-Sakura-chan... aquí estoy-le dije y me di cuenta que ella habia notado mis ojos llorosos desde una distancia lejana,por eso era mi mejor amiga- ne...n...nececitamos ha...hablar- comenze a balbusear.

-Hinata... que fue lo que te paso vamos a otro sitio a hablar-me dijo preocupada- vamonos,quiero que me cuentes con cada detalle.

Le explique todo... hasta lo que el me habia quitado mi primera vez, Sakura quedo muy entriztecida,sorprendida de que su querido amigo fue capaz de hacer tal cosa, pero tambien enojada con el. Lamentablemente nos saltamos una clase por mi culpa por que me large a llorar como si no ubiera un mañana y no podia para asi que, ella se quedo con migo no me queria dejar sola con mi llantos.

-¿Ya estas bien, Hina?- me pregunto preocupada.

-Sakura ve a clases no puedes perder otra, yo voy a ir a la mia- le dije- tienes que ir.

\- La verdad es que tengo la siguiente clase con tu hermano y hoy me estuvo comiendo con la mirada y fue algo intimidante asi que nose si deba ir- me iso reir por lo que me dijo y ella rio con migo.

-Si por suerte la unica clase que tengo con Naruto ya paso asi que por lo tanto me voy a ir a la clase o si no mi mama me va a castigar- empeze a reir ya no estaba triste por fuera pero si por dentro.

-Esta bien pero te acompaño hasta tu clase -me dijo ya seria- vamos.

-Bueno – le sonrei- te quiero amiga.

-Yo tambien.- me devolvio la sonrisa.

Me acompaño hasta la puerta y despues se fue a su clase, yo no le di una pisca de atencion a la clase ni a nadie solo me sente y simule estar estudiado.

Creo que esto es mas dificil de lo que pense pero es mi culpa por que yo me entrege como una necesitada de el, fue como si yo fuera una de las tipas esas con las que el pasa el rato y Sasuke es lo mismo un mujeriego pero igual lo quiero mucho es mi gemelo aunque de personalidad hay un mundo de diferencias,cambiando de tema creo que aun no dejo de amar a Naruto, HAAAAAYYYY! soy un remolino, soy tan idiota que ni puedo estar consentrada en un pensamiento que involucro a mi hermano para no seguir pensando en Naruto!

"Voy a contarle todo a mi hermano, se que es su mejor amigo pero el me puede dar un consejo" penso la pelinegra.

Fui a buscar a mi hermano, no lo pude encontrar en una situacion mas incomoda que en medio masturbo y en sima se masturbaba diciendo el nombre Sakura. De inmediato opte por una estrategia rapida.

-Sa...s...sasuke!-le grite haciendo que notara mi presencia- que diablos haces!

-AAAAAAH!- grito cuando me vio- estupida que tratas de hacer, mejor dicho que qieres?

-Sasuke no te gustaria que Sakura se entere que te masturbas pensando en ella, No?-lo soborne- no le dire nada si prometes escucharme y no enojarte con lo que te voy a decir. Y sobre todo no hacer nada.

-Pero que inteligente se volvio mi querida hermana... pero esta bien acepto- casi salto de alegria cuando dijo que aceptaba.

.

.

.

.

.-

SASUKE POV

Despues de que me explico todo eso juro que quise matar a ese bastardo del dobe por haberle hecho eso ami hermanita. Siempre la protegi y soy considerado como un hermano sobre protector asi como el es con Sakura, cuando eramos niños juramos proteger a nuestras hermanas de todos los bastardos del mundo pero como Naruto no tiene familia solo su tio que vive en el extranjero dijo que Sakura seria su hermana por siempre desde hay nacio su amistad inrrompible de el y ella,pero juro que eso es lo que no me va a importar cuando me vengue de el. **Juro que la hermana de**

 **Naruto va a sufrir como mi hermana, despues de todo esto se lo devuelvo con la misma moneda.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

SAKURA POV

-Adios Naruto, me voy a la bibloteca -le dije- despues me hablas de lo que querias decirme n.n-le dije casi cortante. La verdad era dificil creer lo q habia hecho, no podia verle a la cara asiq lo evadi.

\- Esta bien hermanita, no dejes que otros bastardos se te acerquen- me dijo y yo asenti.

Me fui de inmediato a la bibloteca,como siempre no habia nadie era la unica en la bibloteca,aveces da miedo por que es un lugar super grande lleno de libros y estantes , tiene 2 pisos que yo por lo usual estaba en el 2 piso que era mas oscuro y se sentia mas solitario pero se me hacia mas comodo. Subi y me sente en la mesa mas alejada,de repente senti unos pasos pero lo unico que se me cruso por la mente fue no prestar atencion.

-Sakura estas lista no?- reconoci esa voz rapidamente, era Sasuke- supongo que sabes que iso tu hermano con Hinata no?!- despues de que dijo eso me pare de un salto de la silla.

-Naruto esta arrepentido de verdad pero asumo que fue muy idiota al hacer eso- le dije cuando de repente me estampo en la pared y se acerco a mi oido.

-Entonces sabe que voy a devolverle el favor y le voy a hacer lo mismo que el hiso con mi hermana pero solo que con la suya... osea que la supuesta hermana es Sakura- cuando dijo lo ultimo me asuste y quise salir corriendo pero no me dejo y me apreto las muñecas con fuerza.

-Sa...sasuke dejame ir no me toques- le rogue- por favor te prometo que hago lo que quieras pero si no le dices ni haces nada a Naruto.

-No te creas que yo voy a tener compacion solo por que seas hermana o amiga del dobe, pero si lo pones asi y vas a hacer lo que quiera entonces acepto- me solto y yo lo primero que hice fue arrepentirme de lo que habia dicho.

-que diablos acabo de hacer!- grite furiosa.

-te acabas de meter con Sasuke Uchiha y no te creas que esto va a ser facil dijiste que harias lo que quiera con tal de que no me meta con Naruto, hmp que buena sacrificada- me dijo con mirada pervertida ya que estabamos muy cerca, el me presionaba con la pared y no tenia escapatoria.

-Besame- me exigio.

-acaso estas loco?- le dije y lo empuje y me fui caminando pero me retuvo abrazandome desde atrás haciendo que sintiera su "amiguito",me tomo por la sintura y pude sentir que tan exitado estaba.

puedes sentir como me tienes de exitado?-me dijo en un susurro- dijiste que harias todo lo que quiera, acambio de que tu hermano salga libre de una paliza.

-Esta bien pero solo por el, recuerda que no significas nada para mi ni me llamas un piquito la atencion.

-Deja de hablar y mas accion.- me dijo y tube que acceder.

Le di un casto beso pero el me presiono con su cuerpo,bajo sus manos hasta mi pierna y me alzo lentamente sin dejarme salir de su boca me puso arriba de una mesa, yo quise pararlo y que me dejara salir forsejee un poco pero me presiono mas y empezo a tocarme cosa que no queria. Empeze desesperadamente a tratar de escapar pero el me tocaba cada vez mas, hasta que no lo senti mas en mi cuerpo.

-Maldito teme! te dije que no te metieras con ella, que hay millones de otras chicas! Nunca mas te atrevas a tocar a Sakura-chan!- Naruto se habia tirado ensima de Sasuke, que estaba siendo molido a piñas.

-Naruto! Sueltalo!- le grite ya asustada- Naruto!

-Dobe idiota tu no eres nadie para hablar tu te metiste con mi hermana asi que esto es lo que te pasa por meterte con Hinata!- empezaron los dos a molerse a piñas y yo no sabia que hacer.

Tube que ponerme en medio de los dos para que dejaran de golpearse,Naruto me miro sorprendio y me tomo del brazo.

-Teme bastardo es la ultima vez que ves a Sakura-chan con esos ojos y que tu hermana ni se le acerque!- grito Naruto y me llevo con el.

Nos fuimos y me dijo que iria a su casa a vivir con el por que no queria que yo corriera el mismo riesgo que hoy con Sasuke, sinseramente yo tampoco queria quedarme y tenia la suficiente confianza para vivir con Naruto eramos como hermanos, pero lo malo era que tube que prometerle que no me acercaria a los **Uchiha y eso incluia a Hinata.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **2 Dias despues de mudarme a la casa de Naruto**

-Sakura-chan despierta!.-dijo el oji azul.

-mmnn...que hora es?-le dije.

-estamos llendo tarde al colegio Sakura-chan-la pelirosa se levanto de golpe y fue a cambiarse.

-Naruto! quien diablos es esta chica que esta durmiendo en la bañera!- el oji azul fue corriendo con la pelirosa-al menos pudiste aberla dejado dormir en tu cuarto contigo.

-es que no se queria ir asi que le dije que no duerma en mi cuarto y que no use tu cuarto.

-que esperas echala,correla,sacala, nose pero que se valla!

Con Naruto aun no nos organisamos bien para vivir bajo el mismo techo pero, nos tratamamos como hermanos y me siento feliz, pero trizte extraño mucho a Hinata.

.

.

.

Llege a mi clase que me tocaba con Sasuke,iva a volver a verlo por primera vez desde lo que habia pasado. Ensima me sentaba a su lado,no habia escapatoria.

-Sakura,ten Sasuke te manda esto- me dijo Naoi acercandose a mi con una carta- yo mejor me voy asi que adios, y dijo que la leas ahora.

-Gracias Naoi-le dije cortesmente.

La carta decia:

" _Sakura te espero en la bibloteca, en el 2 piso. Nececitamos hablar es algo importante se trata del dobe, por favor ven ahora._

 _Sasuke U."_

Lo primero que pense fue en la promesa de Naruto y que tambien perderia esta clase, ¿pero si era real y era demasiado importante?. No habia duda iva a ir por que se trataba de alguien quien me importa. Fui a la bibloteca y me sente a esperar en una mesa,recostada en ella, pensando que si era una broma y yo habia caido como una idiota, pero de un momento a otro senti los fuertes brazos de Sasuke en mi brazo.

-Pense que no vendrias- me miro sonriendo victorioso- bueno era mentira que te hablaria algo que tenga queber con ese idiota que me separo de mi linda Sakura, asi que no me hablaste en estos dias. Seguro el te obligo pero no te culpo,se que eres alguien de palabra- me dijo como si me conociera.

-no me toques, y no me obligo a nada yo lo quise asi- le dije enojada- asique mejor me voy- me pare para irme pero me retubo y me presiono con su cuerpo, me beso salvajemente.

Yo primero no accedia despues accedi y el adentro su lengua y se enrredo con la mia, yo cuando me di cuenta de lo que estaba asiendo y que estaba rompiendo la promesa ,lo separe de mi bruscamente.

-Que pasa ahora Sakura, no puedes negar que quisiste el beso- me dijo sonriendo de costado-ademas no me obliges a seguir asiendo este tipo de cosas para que sepas cuanto me gustas y que de verdad me interesas.

-Sasuke no mientas no te gusto y lo que estamos hasiendo esta mal- le dije ya con lagrimas en mis mejillas – no entiendes que no quiero que nadie diga lo que dijiste no vuelvas a decir ese tipo de mentiras- le dije.

-Por que lloras,¿acaso tanto odio me tienes?-me dijo confundido- ¿por que siempre me rechazas,cuando otra se me tiraria a los pies?¿no entiendes que eres mi capricho imposiblemente mas lindo y tentador que tengo que pelear con mas tipos para consegirlo,como un buen uchiha consigo lo que quier...- le revente la cara de una bofetada por lo que habia dicho.

-No me trates como un estupido capricho, idiota yo no te odio- le dije.

El reacciono y me tomo del brazo y me saco corriendo de ahi, me hiso entrar a al cuarto de limpieza ,que estaba vacio, y travo la puerta para que nadie entre ni yo pudiera salir.

-¿Sasuke, que diablos haces?- le dije seria.

-Voy a demostrate que yo consigo lo que quiero-me dijo con mirada seductor

.

.

.

 **HOLAAAAA OKNO.**

 **EM ESTOY LISTA PARA RESIVIR LO Q ME TIREN :))**

 **SI LO SE EN DONDE QUEDO EL NARUHINA, BUENO LES PROMETO Q EL PROX CAP VA A SER MAS NARUHINA ¬,¬**

 **REVIEWWWWWWW NO LES CUESTA NADA, NI SIQUIERA ES NECESARIO ESTAR REGISTRADO ASI Q NADA NO AHI ESCUSA XD**

 **Y MUCHAS GRASIAS A LOS 4 FOLLOW Y 4 FAV Y EL REVIEW DE SHILANY Q ME HISO SABER Q ALGIEN LEE ESTO JAJAJJAAJ**

 **BESOS Y ABRAZOS ****SSAXS******


	3. Chapter 3: Arreglos

NHola bueno aquí les dejo el tercér capitulo ;)

 **Advertencia : este cap contiene muy poco lemon, es poco pero tiene así que si no te gusta este tipo de cosas abstente a leer.**

* * *

Apenas toco el timbre anunciando fin de clases el rubio salio como alma que lleva el diablo a la cafetería, este necesitaba hablar con Hinata, decirle que lo lamentaba mucho y sobre todo que después de lo sucedido se dio cuenta que se sentía atraido por ella, bueno se preguntaran como se dio cuenta de eso.

 _Flash Back_

 _Todos se encontraban en la mansión de los Inuzuka, festejando el cumpleaños de Kiba._

 _-Hina-chan estas preciosa- le decía un Naruto un tanto borracho a la pelinegra que vestía un hermoso vestido azul bastante corto y sin tirantes, con unos tacones aguja del mismo color y pelo rizado._

 _-Mu...muchas gracias_ _Naruto-kun_

 _-_ _Vayamos a bailar – decía mientras se llevaba a la pelinegra a la pista y colocaba sus manos en la cintura tan fina y pequeña de esta- sabes esta canción me gusta mucho._

 _-N...na...naruto-kun y...yo, di...digo me gustas mucho y me pregun- fue interrumpida por un dulce beso de su amado._

 _-Hina subamos arriba- dijo este dejando poca distancia con los finos labios de esta._

 _-Naruto-kun yo creo que deberíamos esperar un poco..._

 _-Vamos Hina-chan tu sabes que no te haría daño, ademas también me atraes mucho- terminaba por convencerla con otro beso._

 _-Bi...bien – jadeaba esta que recuperaba aire después del apasionado beso- pe...pero Sasuke no nos puede ver._

 _El rubio solo asintió y se la llevo a una habitación de arriba en la cual fue bastante dulce y tierno con la pelinegra para que no se arrepintiera. A decir verdad se había fijado en ella pero solo con simple atracción física, solamente no podía por que era la hermana de su mejor amigo._

 _-Naruto-kun...-gemia Hinata mientras el rubio la penetraba lentamente, causando un placer infinito entre los dos._

 _-Me voy a correr- decía este mientras la pelinegra gemia con su voz jadeante- Hina-chan voy a llegar- grito este mientras llegaba al orgasmo, el noveno en la noche seguido por la chica._

 _-Naruto-kun te amo – le dijo la pelinegra acostada en el pecho del rubio mientra este dormía._

 _RINGGGG_

 _Despertó de su excitante sueño gracias a la alarma que anunciaba la hora de ir al colegio. Estaba realmente traspirando y respirando entrecortadamente, después de todo ya había perdido la cuenta de las veces que soñó con ese momento tan placentero y despertaba de la misma forma._

" _Que diablos me pasa" se regañaba mentalmente con las imagenes del fino y hermoso cuerpo de la pelinegra en la cabeza._

 _Fin FlashBack_

Paro de golpe al ver a la de ojos perla con Kiba hablando tan felizmente, sacándole a ella esas sonrisas que deberían ser para el y no para el ridículo ese.

-¿Entonces mañana puedes ir a la plaza central a las ocho? -le dijo el de manchas rojas.

"Que cínico en sima a esa hora para hacer esas cosas tan rápido" se enfurecía como nunca mientras se acercaba a los dos.

-Kiba-kun por su-

-No puede – interrumpió el rubio mientras tomaba la mano de la pelinegra, la cual se quedo estática y sin habla con el solo tacto de ese ser que no podía dejar de amar.

-Mn creo que los dejo solos te llamo mas tarde Hinata. - dijo el castaño antes de partir.

-N...na...¿naruto?- reacciono la pelinegra soltándose del agarre. -QUE DIABLOS TE PASA- grito tan fuerte que media escuela la escucho.

-Tranquila, solamente necesito decirte algo urgente.- trataba de hablar lo mas tranquilo posible el rubio.

-No tengo nada que hablar contigo.

-Es muy importante Hinata por favor. -le dijo acercandose un paso- Almenos escuchame.

¿Acaso el le había dicho por favor? No de alguna manera tenia que estar soñando, de la nada viene e interrumpe la platica con Kiba, la toma de la mano y ahora le dice _**"por favor"**_. Definitivamente estaba soñando, se volvería loca si no lo sacaba de su maldita cabeza.

-Esta bien,habla.- le dijo dudosa- Pero mejor vayamos al patio.

Cuando llegaron se dispuso a hablar -Hi...hina-chan, no te puedo sacar de la cabeza y me estoy volviendo loco, quiero que seas solo mía y de nadie mas – fue directo al grano, lo dijo tan rápido y causando una pelinegra con los ojos como platos- qui...quiero que me perdones y aceptes salir conmigo.

Bueno lo último práctimente se le escapo de los labios, nunca pensó decirle eso a una persona y menos a ella, nunca tubo novia y todas con las que andaba eran simples conquistas que duraban días o menos. El mismo se sorprendió de sus palabras y de las ganas que tenia por volver a tocar esos finos labios.

Este día no podía ser... ya ni sabia si era malo o bueno. Su sueño de tantos años se había cumplido, no exactamente como pensaba pero con esas dos simples palabras que estaba esperando que salieran de sus labios, salieron. Y ahora que ya las dijo no sabia que hacer, el la lastimo mucho e incluso la alejó de su mejor amiga, estaba completamente perdida en un si o no, salir corriendo o llorar de emoción, contarle a Saku...bueno eso no era posible su hermano no la dejaba ver y estaba segura de que Naruto igual.

.

.

-¿QUE? ACASO ESTAS DROGADO- decía una enojada pelirosa- abre la puerta.

-¿Piensas que te haré caso? -le gruño el pelinegro ya cansado de sus gritos.

-¿Que quieres, que me siente aquí para que te luzcas molestándome?

-Solamente quiero esto- y le dio un salvaje beso a la pelirosa que no puso resistencia.

Estaba realmente agotada y cansada de el molesto de Sasuke así que mejor era que la besara de una vez y listo para terminar mas rápido e irse. Lo único que detestaba era que besara tan bien y lo peor era que le gustaba e incluso le pediría mas pero ovbiamente NO, quedaría como tonta y una zorra como Karin, "regalada seras" se regañaba mentalmente ya tomando un poco de cordura y poniéndole fin al beso que la dejo sin aire.

-¿Terminaste?- le pregunto con ironía la pelirosa- ahora si me permites me tengo que ir a clases -se dirigió a la puerta y trato de abrir pero era inútil necesitaba la ayuda de aquel pelinegro.

-Sakura...-murmuro para sus adentros, pensando que tenia de especial para que este tan cautivado y encaprichado con esa molestia rosada, tenia tantas ganas de besarla hasta el cansancio, estaba adicto a esos labios rosados,suaves y dulces como el olor que desprendía. "Pero que diablos pienso" se dijo a si mismo.

-Sasuke...sasuke...¡SASUKE!-le grito a este que fruncio el ceño y se le acerco.

-Necesitas gritar,molestia.- le gruño- ¿que quieres?

-Que abras la puerta- le dijo con un leve sonrojo el cual el pelinegro contesto con una sonrisa de lado.- ¿por que diablos sonries?

-Por que te da vergüenza pedirme ayuda- dijo tirándole las llaves que la pelirosa atrapo sin problema alguno.

-No pedí ayuda, te lo exigí- se excuso- Gracias-murmuro apenas audible, pero que el azabache escucho.

-Denada- respondió y la pelirosa se sobresalto. "Que bien suena eso en sus labios" penso para después regañarse mentalmente.

.

.

.

-D...de...de que ha...blas- tartamudeo la pelinegra.

-Hinata por favor, nunca antes se lo había pedido a alguien- le suplicaba el rubio, dando un paso a adelante.

-No lo se- dijo esta retrocediendo- pero te agradecería que dejaras que Sakura-chan me hable.

-Te comprendo, te propongo empezar de cero, ser amigos pero sin que nadie sepa, el teme me partiría la cara-le propuso- pero si no quieres esta bien no te obligare- "ACEPTA DE UNA VES MALDITA SEA" se desesperaba por dentro el rubio.

La pelinegra estaba mas que roja en ese momento, no podía creer lo que el le estaba proponiendo, estaba muy feliz pero también muy dudosa, los pensamientos estaban tan confusos que ni su cerebro era capaz de retener tanta información. Pero algo que lo tenia mas que claro era que este podría ser un nuevo comienzo y ella así lo quería.

-S...si...¿si?...SI quiero Naruto-kun- le dijo y le estrecho la mano y este la tomo en brazos algo inesperado para ella pero lo que si era sorpendente fue que la beso.

-Naruto-kun, acabamos de sellar un trato, no lo hagas díficil.

-Perdón, pero necesitaba hacerlo.-le regalo una sonrisa-vayamos a clase.

.

.

.

Después de la ultima clase ya todos estaban saliendo del instituto y la pelirosa no era la excepción pero casi se cae desmayada al ver quien había venido por ella.

-Hola, fea.-le dijo un chico un poco mas alto que ella, ojos negros, pelo negro y corto. Era realmente lindo.

-¿SAI?-pregunto dudosa.

-El mismo a menos que haya otro idiota que te diga fea.

-SAI!- literalmente se le subió en sima rodeando las caderas de el con sus piernas- Te extrañe mucho, ¿cuando volviste?

-Saku creo que no deberías hacer esto, uno por que me estas rompiendo la espalda y dos por que hay un chico que nos mira con cara de odio, ese ¿es tu novio?.

-EH, perdon fue un impulso y no tengo nov- se quedo sin habla al ver que era Sasuke quien los miraba.-Mejor vayamos a un café.

.

"¿QUE DIABLOS HACE SAKURA ARRIBA DE ESE TIPO!?" Estaba totalmente furioso y con ganas de que la pelirosa le diese una explicación, pero sabia que no tenia derecho y eso mas lo enfurecía. Muchas preguntas rodaban en su cabeza como ¿la molestia tiene novio?, ¿que cree que hace?, etc. Estuvo un rato así hasta que se decidió por irse a su casa.

-Sasuke-kun, que raro que sigas aquí acaso me esperabas por un rato de placer único- dijo la de pelos rojos abrazando el fuerte brazo del azabache.

-Hn no molestes- dijo soltandose de su agarre y partiendo a su auto cuando otra voz lo detuvo.

-Teme!- dijo obteniendo su atención- No te vayas necesito hablar contigo.

-Dobe, pensé que no me volverías a hablar -le respondió con media sonrisa.

-Despues de todo creo que somos los mejores amigo, ¿no?-le respondió con una radiante sonrisa que acabo de pronto- pero para eso debemos arreglar cuentas, mn.

-Hmp, esperaba que dijieras eso- le dijo para después darle un puñetazo, que el rubio le devolvió luego.

Si, de ninguna forma era normal reconciliarse así, pero estos amigos de infancia estaban convencidos de que los golpes eran la mejor forma de arreglar un asunto.

.

.

-Así que todo eso sucedió después de que me mude -dijo cabizbaja- lamento mucho no haber estado contigo en todos esos momentos malos, pero ¿por que no me llamaste?.

-Por que no quería molestar y no es tu culpa, son cosas que pasan después de todo. - dijo sonriendo triste- Pero, ¿como te fue en el extranjero?, debe ser un lugar muy lindo.

-Me fue excelente, si es muy lindo pero no mas que mi querida Konoha- dijo sonriendo- Me olvide de decirte que asistiré a tu mismo intituto, a estas alturas del año no me aceptaron en otro lugar pero igual, estoy feliz por que también estarás tu.

-Eso e

.

Después de un viaje de unos 20 minutos llegaron a una gran casa hermosa por fuera que prometía ser aun mejor por dentro, pero que extrañamente a la pelirosa se le hacia muy conocida y lo comprobó cuando bajo del auto.

Vivía justo al lado de la casa de los Uchiha, pero no le daría importancia así su amigo no le preguntaba nada.

-Mn es muy linda y grande- alabo la pelirosa a la casa.

-Lose pero no es nada lindo vivir ahí solo.-bufo el pelinegro.

-Jajajajaja.

-Vaya Sakura no pensé verte por aquí- dijo una voz muy conocida detrás de ella, era Sasuke.

-Hm.-ignoro al azabache sin mirarlo- nos vemos Sai- y este la tomo por cintura y le dejo un pequeño beso en la comisura de sus labios.

Esta se sonrojo a mas no poder, sabia de los sentimientos de Sai, pero ella lo quería como un amigo. Volteo para irse ya cuando vio al chico dentro de la casa, pero topo con un Sasuke muy enojado y con el rostro bastante golpeado, con sangre en el labio.

-¿Que diablos le paso a tu cara?-no pudo ocultar la preocupación sorprendiendo al otro.

-Solo arregle cuentas con el dobe y ya somos amigos nuevamente- dijo sonriendo orgulloso.

-Son unos idiotas -bufo- no tienen remedio, bueno entoces adiós.- y partió rumbo a su casa.

-hmp- dijo con la mirada fija en ella a lo lejos "se preocupo".

.

.

-¿Donde estara Sakura-chan?- se preguntaba un rubio realmente preocupado ya hace dos horas debería estar en el departamento. Pasaron aproximadamente 30 minutos mas y la pelirosa entro por la puerta sorprendida por el gran abrazo que le dio Naruto al entrar y también por su cara llena de marcas moradas, con el labio roto.

-¿Naruto que diablos te pasa?

-Estaba realmente preocupado, sueles llegar antes que yo.-dijo casi gritando- Ademas te quiero contar algo muy importante.

-Lo siento salí con un amigo y ok cuentame cuando termine de cambiarme.

-¿Amigo?- pregunto con una ceja alzada.

-Si- y no dijo mas, sabia que Naruto comenzaría con su cuento de hermano que solo quiere protegerla y no matar a sus conquistas -que claro no tenia por que el la protegía hasta de una hormiga-.

Cuando la pelirosa salio de su habitación el rubio la miro con una cara de niño recién salido de un .

-Bien habla.

-LepedíaHinataquesalgaconmigo- lo dijo tan rapido que la pelirosa lo entendio a duras penas.

-Em escuche bien o dijiste que saldras con Hina?-dijo con las cejas alsadas.

-SI- apenas termino la pelirosa ya estaba sobre el abrazandolo muy feliz por que se habría cumplido el sueño de la pelinegra.

-Eso es lo mejor que pudiste hacer.

-Si pero lastima que no quiso. -dijo cabizbaja- pero acepto mi propuesta de empezar desde cero y olvidar el pasado, ademas el teme y yo nos reconciliamos.

-QUE-dijo con las emociones cruzadas- eso es imposible Hina soñó con ese momento, pero no hay nada que hacer...lo único que te queda es dar todo lo que tienes para reconquistarla.

-Sip y lo hare- "por que descubrí que ademas de ser mi capricho también me gusta mucho" pensó para sus adentros.- Pero Sakura-chan antes que todo ¿quien diablos es es amigo tuyo?-refunfuño.

-Naruto es un amigo de la infancia que se mudo a los y ahora volvió.-dijo esta con el ceño fruncido- no te pongas protector.

.

.

"Naruto-kun, te amo tanto" pensaba la de ojos perlas recostada en el sillón, pero el timbre sonó y no hubo mas opción que ir a abrir la puerta.

-¿Hinata?- se escucho una voz que hace años no escuchaba.

-ITA...ITACHI-KUN- no podía creerlo su hermano mayor había vuelto de China después de largos 4 años- TE EXTRAÑE MUCHO.-dijo derramando lagrimas de la emoción.

-Hina no llores, eres tan dulce y tierna como mamá-dijo brindándole un abrazo de oso.

-A mamá le encantara verte-dijo haciéndose un lado para que el entrara- iré a llamar a Sasuke, mamá salió de compras.

Subió las escaleras casi tropezando de la emoción que tenía, llego al cuarto del azabache y toco varias veces pero no le abría así que opto por entrar, seguro dormía y debía despertarlo.

-Sasuke...sasuke despierta Itachi-kun volvió- le decía al azabache que estaba despertando.

-No jodas Hinata-le gruño.

-Sasuke no le hables así a Hinata- dijo una Itachi en el marco de la puerta.

-Hmp tu tampoco jodas, dejenme dormir.- les dijo tirando la almohada al piso- si quieren festejen pero a mi no me molesten Sr. Orgullo Familiar y tu Sra. Problemas.-bufo.

-Y tu seras un idiota envidioso- contra ataco el pelilargo.

-Idiota seras tu!- el azabache se levanto, tomo su campera, se calzo y se largo de la casa sin rumbo alguno. Lo único que sabia era que odiaba a su hermano mayor.

* * *

GG espero que les aya gustado, besos y abrazos.

****SSAXS****


End file.
